<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Girl by Crowrrupt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072760">That Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowrrupt/pseuds/Crowrrupt'>Crowrrupt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied Murder, Intrusive Thoughts, Longing, Niijima Makoto hate, Self Harm, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yearning, a bit of graphic violent descriptions but its not the main point of it, as in Akechi hates her, its towards the end, not the writer fyi, protagonist is kind of an ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:46:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowrrupt/pseuds/Crowrrupt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had finally accepted what he was feeling, and he wanted to keep experiencing before the day came that it would no more. But that day came sooner than anyone expected, all because of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist (implied), Persona 5 Protagonist/Niijima Makoto (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warnings: Thoughts of murder including somewhat graphic descriptions (it’s only one paragraph), explicit self harm (cutting), self hating thoughts / thoughts of self hate</p>
<p>Oh it’s me again, with another fanfiction where I push my emotions onto Goro. Not surprising tbh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door clicked close behind him as he dropped his briefcase to the side. Quickly kicking off his shoes, the young man wasted no time walking straight to his small room. He placed his beige school blazer on the simple chair at the end of his bed, before collapsing back first onto said bed.</p>
<p>For a moment, there was peace. That was until the boy clenched his fist and repeatedly punched his bed - avoiding the wall as he didn’t want to deal with the repair costs. He could feel his face turning from the sudden influx of emotions.</p>
<p>Shooting up and turning, he grabbed his top pillow and threw it the other side of the room. He lied on his stomach and placed the bottom pillow over his head - keeping a firm grasp on both sides. He lifted his head weakly and let it fall back down onto the mattress below. It was a long day, and despite what he was going through emotionally, he was still drained.</p>
<p>He could only let his mind remind him of everything that lead him here.</p>
<p>This was all his fault. That black haired shujin student. No one could blame him for finding him attractive, it even seemed like his own two friends may have had crushes on him. He didn’t want to get attached, especially since he knew that this guy could both make him seem like a better detective but also ruin his revenge plan entirely.</p>
<p>Pretending to be his friend that didn’t know he was a phantom thief was the best way to prevent any suspicion. At least, that’s what Akechi had thought at first. But then unlike everyone else who would the young detective a “friend” or “colleague” - this out of place shujin student wanted to hang out with him.</p>
<p>Even when he did everything in his power to seem like the smart-ass that charmed all the ladies, it didn’t deter the student who called himself “Akira”. In fact, Akira himself pointed out that Akechi had used a different time to the first time they had an informal conversation at the tv station. He didn’t admit it at the time, but the butterflies he felt in his stomach were terrifying.</p>
<p>He kept trying to deny it, he really did. But randomly cutting communication with him would be too suspicious. So he didn’t.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until that one meeting with Akira, that he realised that he couldn’t escape how he felt. He was completely fine to go and leave his tea when people started to recognise him as a celebrity. Akira, on the other hand, decided it would be a better idea to mess up Akechi’s hand and give him his fake glasses to make people go away.</p>
<p>He wanted to scream. He wished he could pretend it was out of anger, but it wasn’t. He knew it wasn’t. He loved that Akira touched his hair, he loved that he was wearing his glasses. He just laughed it off in the way he always did, but in reality he treasured those moments.</p>
<p>He thought he’d get a few more months of them before he would have to get rid of him. What he didn’t expect was for Akira to throw him away first.</p>
<p>That girl. The younger Niijima sister. Akechi knew of her existence due to her being mentioned by Sae on occasion. When the news of Kamoshida first broke, she was asked if she had any idea of it happening as the student council president - but nothing more than that.</p>
<p>She was nothing more than a lonely pushover who did anything to get attention from anyone in power. She wasn’t smart-witted, she wasn’t given her own apartment, she wasn’t a popular young detective that had thousands of fans around the country. She was only somewhat smart and maybe pretty, but that was it.</p>
<p>So what did Akira see in her? Why did he go from asking Akechi if he was busy almost every night he could to almost exclusively hanging out with her? She was probably the type to ditch him if they got into an altercation and run. She wasn’t special.</p>
<p>Akechi wasn’t the jealous type, why would he be jealous of her? He had so much more than her, didn’t he? He had fans, a promising career as a detective...but he didn’t have Akira’s attention.</p>
<p>The first few times he said he had done something earlier in the day and couldn’t see him at night, it was fine. He could understand. He didn’t mind that Akira had other friends. But when he saw the two of them walking around the red light district, he couldn’t help but be a little concerned. Just what were they doing?</p>
<p>Akira had started getting closer with that girl after that, physically standing closer to her. He swore he saw Akira’s hand around her shoulder once, but only for a split second. At the same time, he started to not respond to Akechi’s texts.</p>
<p>He took his head out from under his pillow and turned back onto his back, reaching into his pocket to take out his phone and earphones. He let his head fall into the centre of his pillow, the only part that was in anyway cold.</p>
<p>Putting in his earphones, he let his playlist shuffle through the same 10 songs he listened to. While on most days, this would let him zone out until his brain was gone enough to where he could only do the easiest of tasks - this wasn’t one of those days. His brain wouldn’t let him escape this time.</p>
<p>What did she have that he didn’t? Sure, Akira didn’t know a lot about his personal life - but that shouldn’t matter. How much of this girl’s life could he possibly know, really? Maybe it was because she was upfront about it.</p>
<p>But Akechi couldn’t be upfront about it. Who wants to be love with a traumatised mistake of a child like him? It wouldn’t make sense to tell someone who would just leave him about it all.</p>
<p>Was is because he was as boy and that girl was, well, a girl? Did Akira only like girls? But he was so sure, the way he looked at him and the way he messed with his hair - he had to had have at least a crush on him...right?</p>
<p>Was it all some elaborate plan in order to prevent him for being arrested for being a phantom thief? Is that all it ever was? If it was, he’d make sure to simply kill that piece of human shit in the metaverse whilst on one of their phantom thief missions.</p>
<p>Or maybe, he should kill that girl? Since it’s as clear as day that she’s dating him, she has to be a phantom thief - or at least knows that he’s one. Simply kill her shadow or threaten to kill her shadow, and he’ll leave her and finally be back to showing him affection.</p>
<p>Or perhaps, he should just kill the girl in this world? He could cover it up quite easily if he said it was in order to draw out the phantom thieves. He could gladly point the tip of his gun at her forehead and hear the satisfying silence as she drops dead with blood running down her face. Or for something more personal, stab in her the neck and feel the artery battle to survive.</p>
<p>She stole something so important to him. She took the only happiness he had felt in a long time. He knew it had to go eventually, but not that soon. He wasn’t ready. Just like everything else good in his life, it was taken before he could even comprehend that.</p>
<p>But maybe he deserved it. Considering he wanted to murder someone because, what? They got into a relationship with a guy he liked? What a sad piece of shit he was. In what world did someone like him deserve any sort of love or happiness. He had only proved to himself that even if Akira liked him, someone liked him was better off with someone like that girl.</p>
<p>He was...he...</p>
<p>The numbness and exhaustion had taken over at that point, but it was too late. He got up and took whatever pair of a night shirt and shorts were there and went to the bathroom.</p>
<p>An emptiness with a dark, gloomy overlay was the only thing he could feel. Even after he had a shower and made a quick but sizable slice into his thigh. It wasn’t surprising though. It was the same thing happening every few days. All because of that boy and that girl.</p>
<p>He cleaned with the blood and bandaged his own cut, and threw on whatever he had picked up from the ground. He walked back to his bed and collapsed.</p>
<p>There was a good minute or so before he actually fell asleep. He turned on his phone just to look at his lockscreen before passing out - a picture of Akira he had taken during one of their outings.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>